The Married Life of My KnB Pairings
by Aikawa-L801
Summary: A series of stories telling how the life of my Kuroko no Basuke's pairings looked like if they were married. BL/Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Main pairings: Kise/Kuroko, Aomine/Kagami, Murasakibara/Akashi, Midorima/Takao.
1. Chapter 1: New Year's Eve Part I

Pairing: **Kise/Kuroko, Aomine/Kagami.**

Warning: **Shounen-ai, OOC. Umm... is AU included?**

Comment: **Hiya everyone! Finally, I'm making another comeback with this fic after my last KiKuro fic! As you can see, this fic is going to be a chaptered fic... I'm not sure whether this will be too long or not. Since this is the first time I'm writing a chaptered fic for ffnet, I'm very nervous of the outcome. I really hope that I won't abandon this before it finishes... I'll try my best!**

**Just like the title suggests, this fic contains the married life of my favourite pairings just like how I imagine they would be... So you can expect the OOC-ness and some manipulation of facts. I think there will be no real major plot in this story. To be safe, I put this fic as rated T.**

**I will update the story at a slow pace, probably once a week. I'm very sorry for this. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading this fic. Please pardon me for any mistakes in my grammar.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

**Please be noted that this fic is purely fiction.**

**[Kise x Kuroko]**

It was New Year's eve.

Kise was walking along the wide corridor in a seven floor apartment building where he lived, at the fifth floor. He had just finished his photoshoot for a new fashion magazine that would be released within next month as it was a new-year edition, and currently was on his way to his home, carrying a small, brown paper bag.

Kise stopped at the front of a white door. Next to the door was a mailbox hole, with a written plate name on top of it. The plate name read: Kise, in Kanji form. Kise took out his apartment key out from his pocket, then unlocking the door.

He entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He took off his shoes, exchanging them with his yellow slippers. While he was about to put his shoes on the shoes rack, a gentle voice greeted him from behind.

"Welcome home, Ryouta-kun."

Kise's lips instantly made a small curve. He quickly turned to his back, and his smile became even wider. There, before him, was a young man who was smaller than him, wearing a yellow apron which covered his front clothes until his knees. A young man who never failed to make Kise's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm home, Tetsuya-cchi," Kise replied, slowly made his way to hug Kuroko. When Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko, he suddenly remembered the paper bag he carried with his right hand.

"By the way, Tetsuya-cchi, I bought a cake for tonight's dessert," Kise said, releasing his right arm to show the small bag, while keeping the other one firm on Kuroko's slim waist. "It's vanilla flavoured, so I hope you will like it."

"Let's go to the kitchen then," Kuroko said, taking the bag from Kise and freeing himself from the hug.

"Aww, don't I get a kiss as a reward?" Kise faked a pout in a playful manner.

"No." Kuroko flatly replied, before making his way to the kitchen.

"So mean!" Kise exclaimed, following Kuroko from behind. "Tetsuya-cchi, wait! Tetsuya-cchiii!"

Kise's cry was ignored.

**[Aomine x Kagami]**

Aomine lied on the long sofa in the living room, one of his arms on his face, covering some parts around his eyes and forehead. He had just returned from his workplace few minutes ago, and he was exhausted.

He closed his eyes. Not long after, he could hear sounds of door closed and something rustling. Finally, he was home, huh... Aomine thought.

Kagami was on his way to the kitchen, planning to bring all the things he bought during his grocery shopping to the room and use some to cook for the dinner, while the other would be put to the refrigerator and food storage board for the future meals. His walk came to an abrupt when he was passing the living room, seeing a silhouette of a figure on the sofa from the corner of his eyes.

It was Aomine, who was taking a nap for a while. A smile appeared on Kagami's lips, his eyes looked at Aomine lovingly.

'He must have been really tired,' Kagami thought.

Kagami continued walking towards his destination, placing all the plastic bags he had brought from the supermarket on the table. He quickly headed to the bedroom where Aomine and he shared, to the wardrobe where he put the extra blankets inside it. Kagami grabbed the light blue blanket which was placed on top of all the extra blankets, closed the wardrobe, then headed back to where Aomine was.

Aomine, who was still closing his eyes, suddenly felt his body being covered by something warm. His body stirred, slowly waking up from his nap.

"Hn...?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Aomine opened his eyes, raising his body up in a sitting position. The blanket fell on his lap, which made him realise that Kagami had rest the blanket on him while he was sleeping.

"What is this, Taiga? You should have woken me instead of putting that on me, y'know."

"You looked very tired. I thought I should let you sleep until the dinner's ready."

"Wake me up when the dinner's ready, then. I'm going to continue my nap," Aomine said, grabbing the blanket to cover his upper body as he lied back on the sofa, closing his eyes.

Kagami let out a smile. He, who had been kneeling next to Aomine since he lied down the blanket on him, reached out to touch Aomine's hair. Kagami stroked Aomine's hair with affection, before he leaned towards and kissed Aomine on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Daiki."

**[Kise x Kuroko]**

"Tetsuya-cchi," Kise called. "Let's go on a date tomorrow."

Kuroko was washing the dishes at the kitchen sink when Kise said it. Both of them had finished their dinner earlier, which explained the reason Kuroko washed the dishes. Kuroko made no sign of him hearing what Kise had just said, and it made Kise contemplating either to repeat himself or just wait for Kuroko's reply.

"Ryouta-kun, do you forget that we will be holding a new year party at Akashi-kun's place?" Kuroko suddenly asked, still doing the dishes.

Kise slapped his forehead. "I completely forgot about that!"

"Man, I was really hoping to go on a date with Tetsuya-cchi..." Kise sighed, his shoulders slumped down. "Can't we escape the party?"

"Well, I don't mind that... But I also don't want to be the subject of Akashi-kun's wrath."

Kise cringed at the mention of Akashi's wrath. He certainly didn't want to be on Akashi's bad side too, after all, who knows what he would do when he is angry... Kise refused to think the possibilities.

Unexpectedly, Kise's phone rang in his pocket. He took out his phone, and saw a notification of receiving a new message. Kise opened the message.

He dropped his phone as he shivered in fear upon reading the content.

~To Be Continued~

Author's note:

**So, how was it? I hope the first chapter is okay... Anyway, if you are wondering, the pairings in this story are not just Kikuro and Aokaga only. Instead there are more such as Midotaka, Muraaka... I will state them if they appear at certain chapters.**

**Anyway, is there anyone willing to suggest what kind of jobs they should have? Especially Aomine and Kagami. I have no problems with Kise and Kuroko... I have thought of making Aomine as a policeman, based on the trivia... But then, I thought of this: Is Aomine willing to do the job? A professional basketball player is okay but... Since I'm not sure of their way of living, I wonder if Aomine would be frequently leaving Kagami alone?**

**About Kagami... I knew in trivia, his alternate job would be a fireman. But I don't think Aomine will want that, hahahaha. I have thought him as cooking teacher, basketball coach but I'm not sure yet. Well, both of them could become professional basketball players but... I don't know.**

**If you want to suggest any jobs for Aomine and Kagami, feel free to do so. I will approach you if I find the job interesting and suits them.**

**You can also give a suggestion for other characters' job as well.**

**Thank you for taking your time reading this fic of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Year's Eve part II

Pairing: **Kise/Kuroko, Murasakibara/Akashi, Midorima/Takao.**

Warning: **Shounen-ai, yaoi, OOC, implied lime.**

Comment: **Well, finally! The second chapter of this fic is up! This fic is beta-ed by me, so if there is any mistakes went unnoticed by me, please point out to me! **

**Anyway, a great thank you to **anis . dayah . 3 **and **kuroshiro.19 **for the wonderful suggestion! I have decided to use **anis . dayah . 3**'s and **kuroshiro.19**'s combined suggestion for Kagami. Yet, Aomine is still undecided... I'm still not pretty sure about him. Also, not forget to thank you to **youllbeinmyheart1997 **for being the first reviewer.**

**Until I'm sure what Aomine's job would be, you are free to suggest a job for him in this fic. Also, the flow in this fic is a bit slow... Please bear with me until the end.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

**Please be noted that this fic is purely fiction.**

**[Murasakibara x Akashi]**

At the Akashi's Mansion, in one of the luxurious bedroom found in the mansion, Akashi was resting on his king-sized bed, working his fingers on his phone. When he was finished, he clicked the lock button, a small smile on his lips.

"Sei-chin, you are smiling."

A voice suddenly filled the usually silent room. Akashi turned his head to the owner of the voice, and his smile immediately widen a little bit, his gaze became gentle with affection gleaming in those orbs.

"Atsushi."

Murasakibara closed the door he had previously opened. Earlier, he had gone to the kitchen, asking the cook to make him some delicious snacks. He also ordered the maids and butlers, whoever willing to bring the snacks later to his—ahem, Akashi's and his bedroom. When he returned to the bedroom, as he opened the door, he saw Akashi smiled while facing his phone. Somehow, Murasakibara felt irritated to whoever person that made his Sei-chin smile, aside from himself.

"Who are you exchanging messages with?" Murasakibara asked, walking towards the bed. When he reached near Akashi, he wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist, snuggling against his belly.

"I'm just sending everyone a reminder for tommorow's party," Akashi replied, softly caressing Murasakibara's hair.

The room was silent again, prior to few knocks on their bedroom door which came several minutes after. A faint, male voice could be heard behind the door.

"Atsushi-sama, your snacks are here."

Akashi looked down at Murasakibara, who was still burying his head on Akashi's belly. " Come in," Akashi replied.

The butler entered the room, pushing along a gold-plated tea cart with snacks Murasakibara had ordered on it to the side of the bed, which was near to where Murasakibara and Akashi rest. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Atsushi-sama, Seijuurou-sama," the butler, with his stoic face, bowed slightly.

"You may go now," Akashi ordered. The butler nodded, then went outside.

Murasakibara, smelling the aroma of the freshly cooked snacks, detached himself from Akashi and reached out for one of the snacks; the butter cookies. Akashi heaved a sigh.

"Atsushi, didn't I tell you to cut a little bit on your snacks obsession? You should eat more healthy food."

"I just can't help it. Snacks are delicious, more than anything." Murasakibara retorted, holding a cookie near his open mouth. "Besides to me, snacks are healthy."

"They are not," Akashi sighed, pressing his right palm on his forehead as if he was trying to hold the headache that was about to come.

Suddenly, Murasakibara stopped eating his cookies and appeared to be deep in thought. "Hmm... But if snacks were to compare with Sei-chin... Sei-chin is definitely better. Especially the milk... or is it juice?"

If Akashi was drinking any liquid right now, he would have spurt all out of his mouth already. Worst, his face was all red, rivaling his hair colour.

Damn Atsushi, for knowing a way to make him speechless.

**[Kise x Kuroko]**

"Uwaaaaa!"

Kuroko turned to his back. What was wrong with Kise, scream—umph. Kise unexpectedly hugged Kuroko as soon as he turned around to face him. Kise's arms were wrapping his neck and shoulders too tight.

"Ryouta-kun, I can't breathe," Kuroko said, trying to loosen Kise's hold a bit.

"Uwaaaa!" Kise cried, his body was trembling. "Akashi-cchi is scary!"

"Akashi-kun sent you a message?" Kise nodded, which Kuroko could feel the movement on his shoulder. "What did he say?"

Kise just shook his head, pointing his fingers at his phone on the table. An imaginary sweat drop appeared on the side of Kuroko's forehead. Just exactly what did Akashi write until he made Kise like this...?

It wasn't that bad, was it? Perhaps, it was just Kise who reacted outrageously dramatic... He was Kise, after all.

Kuroko took a slow step forwards, with Kise clinging onto him. He grabbed Kise's phone and unlocked it, then he read the message content.

Kuroko closed the message tab, locked the phone and put it back on the table. He looked at Kise, who still refused to let him go and pressed his face further on Kuroko's nape, trembling. Kuroko wrapped one of his arms around Kise, patting his back gently, while the other hand on his hair, caressing the golden locks lovingly.

"Shush, it's alright Ryouta-kun..."

While Kuroko was taking his time to comfort his trembling Ryouta-kun, Akashi's message suddenly appeared on his mind. Kuroko sighed.

"Ryouta-kun, since we cannot go on our date tomorrow," Kuroko said, trying to catch Kise's attention. "Why don't we go the next day instead?"

A pair of imaginary dog ears appeared in the midst of Kise's hair, perking up after hearing Kuroko's suggestion.

"Really?!" Kise asked, his voice was loud and filled with excitement and hope. Kuroko nodded as a confirmation, which was replied with a tight hug by Kise.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-cchi!" Kise exclaimed, feeling elated. "I can't wait for the day after tomorrow!"

Kuroko let out a smile at seeing how happy Kise was. He tightly grabbed Kise's shirt at the back side, hiding his face on Kise's broad shoulder.

Mission succeed.

**[Midorima x Takao]**

While at Midorima's place, in the main bedroom, Takao was sitting on the double bed he shared with Midorima, adjusting his pillow before resting his head on it. On the other hand, Midorima just went out from the bathroom, fully dressed with his pajama and currently working his hands on his wet hair with a towel.

Then, Midorima's phone vibrated on the night stand next to his side of the bed. Midorima took the phone. He immediately shuddered upon reading the content, which didn't went unnoticed by Takao.

"Err—Shin-chan? Are you okay?"

"Kazunari," Midorima called. "Tomorrow you have day-off, isn't it?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"We'll be going to Akashi's Mansion tomorrow, no objection." Midorima said flatly, putting his phone down and hung the towel on the hooker next to the bathroom door. He then went back to the bed, placing his glasses next to his phone on the night stand, then lied his body on the bed.

"Alright then. It's not like we have somewhere to go tomorrow," Takao said, closing the distance between Midorima and him as he lied his head on Midorima's chest, with the latter instantly spread his arm to give the former space, his hand touching Takao's hair. "Though I was hoping to spend time doing naughty things with you..."

Takao's eyes were clouded with lust. He tilted his head upwards, staring at Midorima's eyes which in turn, Midorima replied his stare. With a nod, Midorima raised his body up, hovering with his hands on both Takao's sides. He took a look at Takao underneath him, before he went down to capture those sexy lips of Takao.

~To Be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3: New Year I

Pairing: **Kise/Kuroko, Aomine/Kagami.**

Comment: **Sorry for the late update! This fic is almost at the edge of falling into my 'abandoned stories' list. Kinda feel demotivated and thought like this fic is a complete trash... T_T**

**But anyway, I have done writing this since February... I just don't want to publish it yet because I am like: "Must finish the next chapter first or no update!" and yep, chapter 4 is not yet done... But I decided to make this as an exception. I know waiting for your fav. fics to be updated is a pain in the 'back'... hahaha.**

**To **Otaku yaoi girl**, thank you for your review in previous chapter! If not for your review, this chapter might remain unpublished for how long, Idk.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, though nothing much really. And the next chapter update may be very slow... I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

**Please be noted that this fic is purely fiction.**

The next day...

**[Kise x Kuroko]**

It was New Year morning, exactly around 8am.

Kuroko had woken up about 2 hours ago for his usual morning house chores, with the exception of making a breakfast for Kise, since he was not working during early hours that day and of course, he had yet to wake up.

Currently, Kuroko was cleaning the carpeted floor using a vacuum, after he was done cleaning the glass windows, putting the dry dishes back on the cupboard and organising the cushions.

"Finally, done with this," Kuroko spoke to himself, his hand wiping the sweat on his forehead. "Next..."

Kuroko tried to remember his next chore. When he did, he silently sighed. Assembling and separating the trash before putting them at the main bin outside... was the chore he disliked the most. But he didn't have any choice other than doing it. Kuroko sighed again, this time a very long sigh.

Kuroko, with heavy steps, went to the kitchen to take large, transparent plastic bags specifically for rubbish, when something unexpectedly tugged the end of his pajama pants.

"Nigou," Kuroko called, his eyes widen a little. Nigou barked happily at the mention of its name. "Hmm, are you hungry?"

As if understood human language, Nigou barked, giving a sign that he needed Kuroko to feed him. In turn, Kuroko let out a small smile.

"Well, let's get your stomach filled first," Kuroko said to Nigou. He bent down to pick Nigou up, slowly walking to the kitchen while petting his dog.

**[Aomine x Kagami, Kise x Kuroko]**

A sound of rustling was heard in the kitchen, made when Kuroko was separating the trash into four; plastic, paper, can and unrecyclable material, to their own respective plastic bags. After he separated the trash and put them in the specific plastic bags, he would tie the bag so the content won't spilt and to seal the unpleasant odour coming from the trash.

"Last one," Kuroko spoke to himself silently, working his hand to tie the plastic bag. When he was done, he let out a soft breath, then lift all the bags with his both hands; each hand carrying two bags, to the outside of the apartment room.

When Kuroko was outside of his apartment room, on his way to the main bin which was located at the end corner of the corridor, he unexpectedly met Kagami, who was just going out from his apartment room, carrying about five plastic bags with him.

"Kuroko," Kagami greeted, albeit a bit shocked since he didn't expect Kuroko to come out from his place during this hour. When Kagami looked down, he noticed Kuroko was carrying plastic bags too. "You're going to the main bin?"

"Yes."

"Let's go together then," Kagami said, which Kuroko replied with another yes. Both of them then walked together to the main bin, having a mundane conversation along the way.

"How is your job, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, throwing the bags into the bin, one by one.

"Well, it's great. Though that Murasakibara was hard to please... at first," Kagami said, doing the same thing like Kuroko. "Found out that he was having a grudge on Seirin... especially me."

Kuroko blinked his eyes. "Wasn't that childish for him to do that?"

"It was, but hey, if you saw how he was sulking when he told that, it was funny," Kagami chuckled. "And cute. I couldn't get angry at him after that."

"If Aomine-kun heard this, he would be jealous," Kuroko said. "It would be even worse if Akashi-kun heard this. So please don't go fall for Murasakibara-kun... You may not survive, Kagami-kun."

"W-What are you ta-talking about, Kuroko!" Kagami stuttered. "There's no way I'd fall for him... after all, I have... Daiki..." Kagami's voice almost went unheard at the time he reached Aomine's given name, his face all red. If Kuroko hadn't known better, he might not have heard it at all.

Seeing his former Light like this, it made a small smile on Kuroko. It showed that this former Light of his was living happily with his another former Light...

"Oi, Taiga..." Aomine's voice, with a hint of laziness combined with a yawn, calling from the apartment room. "What's taking you so long..."

"Guess I have to go first. Dai—Aomine can be too annoying sometimes if I don't go now," Kagami said, cutting Aomine's loud whine inside their room. "Meet you later, Kuroko."

"Taiga—!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Kagami gave a simple wave to Kuroko, then ran, shouting, "Stop whining you idiot!" along his way.

Kuroko replied Kagami's wave, then he too, taking his steps back to his apartment room. On the way back to his living place, Kuroko could hear loud yelling coming from the Aomine family's room as he past their front door, which Kuroko gladly ignored. When Kuroko arrived inside, he was ambushed by a tall, golden 'puppy'.

"Waaaa! Tetsuya-cchi, where have you been?!" Kise cried, with his comical tears, as always. "I've been real worried, you know!"

"You're overreacting, Ryouta-kun," Kuroko said, showing his comical deadpanned expression. "I just went out to throw the trash."

"But you're taking too long!"

"It's because I met Kagami-kun and have a chat with him."

"I see... but still, I can't help but to worry. I love Tetsuya-cchi too much," Kise confessed softly, rubbing his cheek against Kuroko's with affection.

Kuroko stopped struggling. His cheeks became hot, and he knew they had a tint of red on them. Why, Kise was so unfair...

"I love Ryouta-kun, too."

This time, it was Kise's turn to blush. As if his heart was about to burst, Kise hugged Kuroko tightly. It seemed that even though they had been together for a long time, their feelings for each other were as strong as they first bloomed in their heart... and both Kise and Kuroko couldn't be ever happier than they already were, were they?

As for now, let them be in their own world...

~To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4: New Year II

Pairing: **Murasakibara/Akashi, Kise/Kuroko, Aomine/Kagami.**

Warning: **OOC, failed humour. Also please take note that both Akashi's eyes were red in this fic, unless I state in the story that the colour changed.**

Comment: **Finally an update! I'm very sorry for the slow update… and slow story flow. (T-T) I bet for those who read this story feel very bored. Please bear with me.**

**Also, thank you to those who keep reading this story.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

**Please be noted that this fic is purely fiction.**

**[Murasakibara x Akashi]**

Akashi stood before his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his red bow tie. Thinking it was perfect enough, he put down his hands to his sides, focusing his eyes to his reflection. Akashi let out a smile.

"Sei-chi~n," Murasakibara called, with his usual lazy tone. Akashi could see Murasakibara was approaching him through the large mirror.

"What is it, Atsushi?" Akashi asked softly as Murasakibara wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist, pressing his face against Akashi's nape.

"Necktie..."

Akashi instantly understood what Murasakibara meant. "Let me help you with your necktie."

Akashi released himself from Murasakibara, then turned behind to face him. "Bow down a little bit," Akashi ordered, which Murasakibara had no objection doing it. Akashi then worked his hands smoothly on Murasakibara's necktie, quickly finishing his work without any problems.

"There, it's done." Akashi said as he patted the necktie, feeling proud of the result before him. He didn't even bother asking Murasakibara if it was too tight; he knew it wasn't, and it was perfect.

"Is there something on my face?" Akashi asked as he realised Murasakibara had been staring him from the moment Akashi did his tie. Murasakibara snapped out of reality, then shook his head.

"I'm wondering why do we have to arrange this kind of party every year... Why can't we spend this day together... just Sei-chin and me," Murasakibara expressed with his whiny voice.

Akashi let out a smile, his red eyes filled with affection. "Isn't it better to spend it with everyone? It's not like all of us have the chance to meet each other frequently."

"It is... But I meet Mine-chin's spouse everyday at work," Murasakibara pouted. "And Mine-chin."

Somehow, Akashi found the way Murasakibara spoke was very funny... and cute. It made him chuckle silently.

"It doesn't mean that you meet... say, your friends from Yosen," Akashi continued, "everyday. Also... Tetsuya, Ryouta, Satsuki, Shintarou... Don't you miss them?"

Murasakibara nodded. "I don't. Because Sei-chin is the only one most important to me now."

Murasakibara's answer was unexpected to Akashi. He was stunned for one second, before he quickly regained his composure... and smiled.

"Alright then, let's make a promise," Akashi said, pulling Murasakibara's necktie down to make his upper body bowed a bit, then placing his palms against Murasakibara's cheeks. Akashi's face was too near Murasakibara's to the point their lips almost touched.

"Be a good boy, and you may get a reward this night..." Akashi said in a sensual manner, letting out a seductive smile.

Murasakibara gulped.

There was no way he could refuse this offer.

**[Kise x Kuroko]**

Several hours later, Kise was found sitting on the sofa in the living room, leisurely playing with his phone. Sounds of door clicked and closed suddenly filled the silent room. Kise immediately stopped what he was doing at that time and turned his head to where he heard the sounds.

Kise didn't expect the sight in front of him would make him fall in love again... with the same person.

Earlier…

In the dressing room, Kuroko stood before the mirror. He had just done adorning himself, and currently took a look at his reflection.

"…"

He decided that he looked great. After a final touch on his tie, Kuroko went out to the bedroom, which was just outside the dressing room, searching for the things both Kise and him would need before he went out from the room.

When Kuroko was out, he was puzzled, though he didn't show it on his face. Out of all things, why did Kise look like he was seeing something he hadn't seen before? Could it be...

"Ryouta-kun," Kuroko called, moving towards Kise. "Are you alright?"

"Tetsuya-cchi..." Kise paused, suddenly found it was hard to breathe. "You looked... wonderful. Beautiful. Gorgeous."

"Ryouta-kun, it's not the time for you to be flirting with me now. We have a party to attend." Even though Kuroko said it emotionlessly, he was actually felt like burning inside, trying hard to keep down the heat from sneaking up to his cheeks. Well, perhaps by that time, his cheeks were showing small tint of red already.

Kise instantly woke up from his trance-like state.

"Ah, right..." Kuroko could detect the disappointment in Kise's voice. "Let's go now, then."

Without further ado, Kise stood up from his seat, then walked towards the entrance with Kuroko slowly followed behind him, after Kuroko had made sure all unused electrical appliances were switched off.

At the outside, Kise was behind Kuroko, waiting him who was closing the door. Right when Kuroko was locking the door, the corridor began to lose its silence when Aomine and Kagami emerged from their room.

All of them looked at each other.

**[Kise x Kuroko, Aomine x Kagami]**

"So…"

Kise's eyes twitched in annoyment. "Why do I have to be the one driving the car?! And why do Aomine-cchi is the one who sit next to me?! Why is Tetsuya-cchi—"

"Argh, shut up Kise!" Aomine exclaimed, his ears hurt from Kise's constant whine. "You lost the bet, you drive."

"But I don't remember agreeing to join the bet!" Kise whined. "And Tetsuya-cchi should be sitting next to me now!"

"You know... Personally I'd prefer sitting at the back with Taiga, but..." Aomine looked at Kagami's reflection, mirroring the owner who was having a conversation with Kuroko, in the car side mirror. "Tetsu didn't allow me, saying that this car is not a love hotel," Kise almost choked by his own saliva when Aomine said that. "Oh well, guess I have to endure this."

Kise narrowed his eyes comically. "You haven't yet to answer why do I have to be the driver… When I don't even join the bet."

"Isn't it obvious?" Aomine rest his upper body on the seat back. "Tetsu joined the bet and he lost. So…"

"… Ryouta-kun doesn't want to drive for me?" Kuroko interrupted, appearing suddenly at the middle, having heard Aomine and Kise's conversation from the start. His sudden interruption startled both Aomine and Kise, which made both of them almost jumped on their seat.

"Tetsu! You scared us! / Tetsuya-cchi! Don't scare us like that!" Both of them exclaimed.

"…" Kuroko just looked at them with a blank stare. "So, Ryouta-kun?"

"O-of course I-I want to!" Kise stuttered in response. "I-It's for T-Tetsuya-cchi's sake after all! Hehehe..."

Without saying anything, Kuroko retreated back to his original seat, continuing his earlier conversation with Kagami, who had been comically sweatdropping from hearing Kuroko, Kise and Aomine's conversation. From the corner of Kise's eyes, he knew Aomine was smiling widely, as if he was mocking him. His smile clearly said, "I won, and you can't argue with me now. Tetsu's on my side, I know you can't object him. Hohoho."

Kise glared the view before him, feeling annoyed with Aomine. Then he sighed.

Oh well, it was not like he had other choices. Working his hands to wear the seatbelt, then to move the gear selector, he began to drove the way to Akashi's Mansion which was about 30 minutes drive from their apartment.

~To Be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5: Akashi's New Year Party I

Pairing: **Various.**

Comment: **Whee! Finally. Yeah, still in slow flow… Before this chapter ended, the story seemed a bit escalated quickly… I just don't know what &amp; how to write at that part. Like, "hmm was it too suddenly… was it even logic to happen at the first place…" (-.-)**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy the update. Though it's boring.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

**Please be noted that this fic is purely fiction.**

**[At the party, Akashi's Mansion, Tokyo]**

Kise, Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami had just arrived at the mansion few minutes ago, currently were guided by one of Akashi's butlers to a hall where the party was held. When they were in the front of the hall entrance, the large double door was quickly opened, revealing the room behind the long wall.

Not just a plain, empty room though. In fact, there were many rows of table with desserts, many familiar people, murmurs and soft music filling the large room. When the door was opened, the sound it made caught everyone's attention and most of them would automatically turned their head to the entrance.

Kise, Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami walked into the room. All of them spotted most of their own former basketball teammates were with their partner, though some were still single.

Kise, noted that most of his former Kaijou teammates gathered with most of Kuroko's former Seirin teammates, made eye contact with Kuroko. Both of them nodded then went towards where their teammates were. Aomine and Kagami left too, but to where Aomine's former Touou teammates were.

All of them soon greeted each other, before starting the 'it's been a while, let's talk about our current life' conversation. While Aomine and Kagami, particularly Aomine, were teased by some of his former teammates, Kise was having fun with his former ones, though the rest didn't stand on the same side as his, considering the fact he talked about his Tetsuya-cchi all the time that his teammates, especially Kasamatsu, felt like wanting to shut his mouth with any methods—particularly, kicking him straight on the face.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was standing among the crowd, unnoticed even by his former teammates. A tap on his shoulder startled him, though he remained expressionless. Kuroko turned to his back.

"Oh, Akashi-kun." The owner of the surname smiled at the mention of his name.

"So you did come," Akashi said, "I thought you wouldn't, since you have a kind of bad history with my other self."

"To be honest, I wouldn't if not for the fact that you sent Ryouta-kun a threat," Kuroko answered without hesitant. "You know he hates earthworms."

Akashi chuckled. "I just have to. Ryouta is not the only one, for your information. At least I made a time for him to show his affection towards you, in case you lack his attention these days."

Akashi's words struck Kuroko's nerve, yet at the same he could felt his cheeks burnt. Kuroko was unsure whether it was because he felt shy, or humiliated. Whatever the reason, Kuroko acknowledged one thing—he disliked both sides of Akashi for two different reasons.

"Now, now, you should relax a bit, Tetsuya," Akashi said, after seeing a change in Kuroko's expression. "It's not good to feel tense all the time."

Kuroko let himself to calm down, suppressing any negative thoughts that might surface. He slowly took a breathe, and remained silent.

"Let's set that aside," Akashi decided. It would be not good if he made one of his guests uncomfortable… especially in a party like this. "It has been a while. Have you settle to your new life, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi. "Not really. But I'm happy with Ryouta-kun."

"Well, that is good to hear."

"What about Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smiled. "Fairly. Just like you, I'm happy with Atsushi. Though he is very clingy most of the time… I can't help but to enjoy the times I spend with him," his smile grew. His eyes clearly told Kuroko the sincerity of his feelings towards Murasakibara.

Yet, Kuroko could see a tint of pain mixed with the affection, and how Akashi tried hard to suppress it. Kuroko knew the story behind it.

Suddenly, Kuroko felt like he wanted to give a hug to Akashi. And he did, pushing away the dislike he felt towards the other side of Akashi. After all, Kuroko was not that heartless.

"Tetsuya? Why are you hugging me out of blue?"

"Akashi-kun, one day you'll be able to forget him and love Murasakibara-kun completely."

Akashi widen his eyes. He was sure he didn't show it on his face… yet Kuroko sensed it.

"I do love Atsushi with all my heart," Akashi said, replying Kuroko's assuring hug. "My other side just can't, even though he accepts Atsushi as our husband… for my sake."

"I'm sure you can convince him, Akashi-kun. He is you, after all."

Akashi let out a weak smile, which was unseen to Kuroko. Right when Akashi was about to speak, two voices interrupted him simultaneously.

"Waaa—Tetsuya-cchii! You… and Akashi-cchi…"

"Sei-chin…"

Both Kise and Murasakibara were in their chibi mode, with tears in the corner of their eyes. Kuroko and Akashi looked at them, then at each other. They smiled, releasing their hug before they went to their respective husband.

"I'm not cheating behind you, Ryouta-kun," Kuroko said, understood what the word his husband couldn't say, holding both Kise's hands with his.

"Then… earlier?" Kise asked, eyes still comically teary.

"I'm just giving Akashi-kun a hug to reassure him," Kuroko answered. "He has some problems, and it's kind of an instinct for me to comfort him."

Kise looked at Kuroko for few minutes, observing his hidden but sincere expressions. He then merely smiled, no more doubts towards Kuroko anymore. At the same time, Akashi wrapped his arms around Murasakibara's waist.

"Is Sei-chin going to leave me… for Kuro-chin?"

"Don't worry, I don't plan to leave anywhere beside you," Akashi said, tilting his neck upwards. "It's just a hug between friends. Besides, I only love you."

Murasakibara connected his teary eyes with Akashi's. He immediately wrapped his arms around Akashi, afraid to let him go. Murasakibara definitely didn't want the past story to happen again, ever.

By then, the sound of the door being opened echoed the room. Everyone turned to look at the entrance, curious to see who had just arrived.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: **Tadaa~ that was exactly what I meant. I didn't plan on this to happen but somehow it came as I wrote that part. Do you think it was too suddenly?**

**Also, here's a question: Who was the 'he' Akashi and Kuroko mentioned in their conversation? The 'he' that Akashi's other side couldn't forget?**

**Share your thoughts in review or pm! See if there are people who can guess it right. People who get it right will receive virtual cookies from me! (:3)**


	6. Chapter 6: Akashi's New Year Party II

Pairing: **Various.**

Comment: **Another update, woo! The last part of the party is here! Finally! I had a fun time imagining this, especially the Midorima part! (XDD) There are also few parts where I think they're weird or I need to re-write them… I'm not sure you will notice them or not. I will mention the parts at the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you will enjoy reading the chapter! ( :D )**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

**Please be noted that this fic is purely fiction.**

**Continuation from previous chapter…**

Midorima entered the room, followed by Takao behind him. Most, if not all, noticed the way Takao walk looked… off, or funny. He moved slowly, and seemed to flinch every time he tried to walk normally as possible.

Looked like many could figure what had happened prior to that day.

Mibuchi Reo, who was among Akashi's guests attending the party, seeing the way Midorima treat Takao as 'un-gentlemanly', was about to approached Midorima when Himuro immediately held his arm.

"Where are you going, Reo?"

"I want to give that Midorima-san a talk," Mibuchi said. "He's not being a gentleman to help his spouse, Tatsu-chan. We can see clearly his spouse is having a walking problem."

"You don't have to, look at there." Mibuchi turned his head, finding out that some people already gathered around Midorima and Takao. They were Midorima and Takao's former Shuutoku teammates. All Generation of Miracles were among the crowd too, including Kagami. "Looks like he is getting an earful from them."

Himuro was right; Midorima did get an earful talk from them. Though few of them were there just to tease Midorima… for fun.

"For leaving Takao like that, you're a bad husband!"

"Can't you see Takao is having a walking difficulty?"

"You're insensitive, Midorima!"

"I think he needs a few hits to wake up. Someone, get a pineapple!"

While Midorima was attacked by people around him, Kise, Kuroko and Kagami went to Takao, who was standing near the crowd, wanting to defend Midorima but feeling helpless to do so with his current state.

"Oi Takao, are you alright?" Kagami asked.

"Well yeah… Nothing much, really."

"What happened to your back—ow!" Kagami automatically bent his body down a little, wrapping his arms around his painful stomach. "What was that for Kuroko?!"

"Please be more considerate, Kagami-kun."

"What is being considerate having to do with my question?" Kagami felt like Kuroko was not making sense with his action.

"Don't you get it Kagami-kun?"

"How am I suppose to get it if I am not allowed to ask such question!"

"But Kagami-kun—"

"Maa–just relax Kuroko," Takao interrupted. "Perhaps Kagami doesn't really get it."

"So… what happened?" Kagami repeated, feeling curious.

"Well…" Takao said, smiling sheepishly, his index finger lightly scratching his left cheek. "Last night, Shin-chan and I had rough making love session. He was thrusting too hard and rough inside me… but it was too good that we ended up doing it 7 times, hehehe…"

There was a grim atmosphere around Kuroko, saying, "I don't really want to hear your intimate life with Midorima-kun", and Kise had a flowing rainbow puke came out from his mouth. While Kagami, unexpected to hear that from Takao, was too shocked that he ended up frozen on his legs, his soul comically went out from his mouth.

"This is why I tried to prevent you from asking, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, shooting an emotionless glare to Kagami. "Also Takao-kun, you shouldn't have to describe it explicitly."

"Well, in case Kagami still doesn't get it," Takao laughed, finding an amusement when seeing his friends' funny reactions.

On the other side, Aomine was happened to hear what Takao had said, and tried to hold his laugh.

"Pfft. To know that this Midorima can be rough in bed, who can expect that! 7 times!" Aomine shouted, starting to laugh when he couldn't hold it anymore.

There was a moment of silent for a while.

"… Who can expect Midorima to be a monster in bed…"

"Waa~ I wonder how big is Mido-chin's…"

"You should not think about other man's size, Atsushi. I'm sure you're the biggest among them. Also, I must applaud you for your stamina, but it is still too much, Shintarou. You should tune down a bit."

"How can you be so sure, Sei-chin~?"

"Don't forget—I have the Emperor Eye."

"Ah~ yeah…"

The crowd then started to buzz with more scolding and teasing. Even more people joining the crowd, including Mibuchi and Himuro. They bullied Midorima up to the point he was flushing and embarrassed but remained silent.

It was until one tease from the crowd made Midorima explode. Yet, all of them brushed him off and continued to tease him.

Poor Midorima.

At least it taught him one thing; no sex night before Akashi's new year party for the next and the following years.

**[Still in the party, few minutes after…]**

The party resumed as usual. Earlier, everyone in the crowd that surrounded Midorima decided it was enough and finally left him alone. The poor soul was left with his spouse, another poor soul who had to reassure him after the bullying. Well, it was not like Takao didn't enjoy the attention Midorima gave him… so he was not completely a 'poor soul'.

Kise and Kuroko were standing near to one of the tables which was used to serve drinks. Both of them had one glass each, sipping the drink from time to time and at the same time, having a conversation.

"It seems like the party is not officially started yet…" Kise suddenly let out his thought.

"Because not everyone is here yet," Kuroko replied. "Hayama-san and Miyaji-san."

"I see.…" Kise took a sip from his drink.

It was about five minutes after when the mentioned couple arrived, Hayama being scolded as soon as he went in by Mibuchi for making people wait longer than they should be. Akashi immediately went to the stage after he made a final check to see everyone was here, giving out his short speech of appreciation and welcoming them to the party before announcing the party was officially began. Everyone clapped their hands right after Akashi ended his speech. When he descended from the stage, the fast tempo music began, celebrating the official start.

As soon as the confetti was thrown, the large door was opened and two long lines of butlers and maids entered, bringing along many types of games with them. Many of those were basketball game machines where you must shoot as many balls as possible into the basket to score many points in 10 minutes. Since last year, the highest score was about 500.

You could guess who did it.

"Whoa, they have those for this year too!" Kagami exclaimed, suddenly feeling excited. "Yosh, I'm gonna make a history today!"

"Idiot," Aomine ruffled Kagami's hair. "Don't get too much excited. I'm still gonna win anyway."

"You Ahomine! Just see, I'm gonna beat you!" Before Aomine could say anything, Kagami had already ran to one of the machines.

"Oi Taiga!" Aomine yelled, walking faster towards Kagami. "Don't forget that you're Aomine too! You'll be Ahomine—oi just hear me for a second!"

Everyone who saw that immediately had a big sweat drop on their forehead, including Kise and Kuroko. Seriously, those two could be immature sometimes… Kise then looked at Kuroko.

"Tetsuya-cchi," Kise called. "Do you want to play something?"

Kuroko turned to Kise, then looked around. Hmm… Was there something that he wanted to play… Ah. There was it. Kuroko looked at Kise back, who was waiting for his answer.

"I want to try that," Kuroko pointed at the machine. It was a doll machine, where you need to grab any dolls you like and place it to a hole for it to be sent out. Obviously you need skill to succeed… and a bit of luck.

"Ah," Kise somehow understood why Kuroko chose the machine. "Let's go then."

The hall began to become more lively and merrier, as many people scattered around, wanting to entertain themselves and having fun with their friends. Though there were minorities who preferred to stay near the corners, either having a conversation or just didn't want to have fun with others.

Through a general view, it could be seen that Aomine and Kagami were competing with each other very seriously, Kise was cheering for Kuroko and helped him when he was needed, Murasakibara was gently scolded by Akashi for eating snacks too much, Takao was flirting with Midorima near the corner, Moriyama with his never ending pick-up lines and Izuki with his puns, Kiyoshi who had to deal with Hyuuga's constant rambling about their Seirin friends and juniors, Koganei and Mitobe were communicating in their unique way, Mibuchi and Himuro played the basketball machines far from Aomine and Kagami, Mayuzumi was silently observing the surrounding with Furihata beside him, hands holding together… and many more couples spent their time together, while the single ones were having fun with their friends.

Finally, The New Year Party ended with the highlight of the event; dinner at a special room that had a very wide and long table which could fit all of them, serving so many luxurious, expensive food.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N: Jaann! So, did you notice the parts? Well, the parts I meant are the part where Kise, Kuroko and Kagami went to Takao and the dialogue about Midorima's being insensitive and MuraAka's dialogue… they sound off, hahaha.**

**I felt Kise was very unnatural in that part. He didn't have any dialogue… and it felt seriously weird! I thought of removing Kise, but I couldn't let go the part where he was puking rainbow. I thought it was funny. What do you think?**

**Please share your thoughts with me! (^-^) I do hope you find this chapter funny… (T-T)**

**Oh! Before I forget, anyone know what Reo calls Mayuzumi? I really need this for next chapter! Please respond to me as soon as possible!**

**Reviews and pms are absolutely appreciated! (^0^)**


End file.
